


Gotenks Forever

by slowmobanana



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmobanana/pseuds/slowmobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat comes from Universe 6 and they have plans for Earth. Meanwhile, Gohan is making preparations for his upcoming wedding. Goku and Vegeta return to train with Whis. Trunks and Goten make a very, very, very big mistake. Between a bad wish and a hidden, darker menace biding time, this adventure is going to be beyond out of this world. Try out of this universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premise (Because I'm Too Uncreative to Think of a Better Title)

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally only planned the first five chapters of this fic... Oops.  
> It's inspired by an AU I came up with the other day, and it's something I kind of want to explore for no reason other than just because.  
> I'm kind of worried about the way I wrote and I'm hoping it isn't going to be boring. Aaaahhh...  
> Anyways, the story takes place in a weird place after Universe 6 but who even knows. It's a fanfiction. Just suspend your disbelief for me, okay?  
> Also, this title is probably gonna get a change but it was literally the only thing I could think of because I have 0 creativity.  
> On with the story!

“Let's go, fuckboy!”

“Try me, enragement child!”

Two powerful forces clashed against each other. For a moment, two shadows were visible before the sun and then, just as quickly, vanished. Great explosions that could destroy the sound barrier shattered the desert ground from many different places – and, again, the figures appeared once more in a tight grip. They struggled against each other's hold, refusing to let go of the other. Then, one figured pulled back a fist and right crossed the other across the face. The victim soaked it, returning with his own knee to the stomach.

The first boy doubled over, his grip loosening well enough for the second one to escape, vanishing into thin air. The boy who remained, glanced around in confusion, looking for his rival. Suddenly, the enemy reappeared above him, not too far away. Their eyes made contact and the one who floated above smirked.

“Hope you're ready for this.” In a blast of golden light, his formally lavender hair spiked into a golden new style. He set his arms apart; his hands began to glow. With one mighty yell, he cried, “Big Tree Canon!” and the light shot from his joined hands.

The boy on the ground gasped, quickly mimicking the transformation. He put his hands to one hips, creating a beautiful blue orb between his palms, and yelled, “Kamekameha!” He unleashed his power in one swing of his arms.

The two blasts clashed in a bright explosion, trying to over strength the other. A desperate attempt to win. The light consumed the entire valley of dirt and sand, wind whipping through clothes and plants and around rocks, nearly destroying the once peaceful plane.

With an eruption of power, the blast detonated and the two boys were sent flying in their respective direction. The light quickly faded and everything, finally, fell silent. For a while, the only movement belonged to field mice that scurried across the ground and birds that carried through the sky.

At last, Goten got up and hurried to the other, his hair no longer the golden spiky way it had been before. He sprinted over to his rival and leaned over him, completely eclipsing the sun from Trunks's vision.

“Do you think that's why our dads train all the time? That was fun!”

Trunks's expression remained cockeyed for a moment, then chuckled and sat up. Goten happily took a seat beside him and they both turned to face each other properly. They each had their bruises and scratches but, for the most part, were just fine.

“Maybe. I bet they don't just stop there, though.”

“Mm, hm.”

With a huff, Trunks crossed his arms and his light-hearted smile faded to a jealous scowl. “Probably why we're not as strong as them, either.”

“I dunno.” Goten leaned back on his hands, glancing up at the sky. “Gohan says it's because they're a lot older than us and saved the world a bunch of times.”

“That's stupid! We saved the world, too, ya know.”

The younger leaned up, resting his elbows on his knees. Trunks mirrored him, but he only put his hands there instead. “Yeah, but they saved the world a bunch of times. We haven't lived that long, so we can't compete with that.”

“Didn't Gohan say we were also really good or something?” Excitement replaced the scowl and Trunks balled a fist, raising it close to his eye. “We don't even train that much. Imagine what we could do if we did! Imagine how strong we would be if we trained and did Fusion. We'd be unstoppable.”

Goten's expression and tone of voice was quite amused; “I dunno, Trunks. My dad's pretty strong.”

“Yeah, and we can be stronger!”

“But what if your dad and my dad fuse? Then what?”

“Would you stop being a debby-downer?”

The Son boy was offended. “A debby-downer!? I'm being realistic!”

“Well, stop it. It's upsetting.”

“Okay...” A silence. “I'm just saying they're really strong--”

“Goten!”

“A-Alright! But I thought you loved hearing about how strong your Dad is.”

Trunks looked at the sky for a second, then shrugged. “I guess. But after that whole thing with that Freezer guy, it's almost annoying. Almost. Still pretty cool.” Quickly, he shook his head to get back on track. “But listen! We were only good for one hit, Goten! Then we hid behind rocks the entire time.”

A careful consideration of words, then, finally, Goten nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should ask them to train us.”

“Are you kidding me?” The Briefs boy barked a laugh. “Their training is way out of our league. They train with Whis. Do you remember how strong he is?”

“What about Piccolo? Gohan is training with him, too.”

“But will that challenge us?”

“Then what do you want us to do?”

Trunks was less than phased by Goten's annoyance, and he put a finger to his chin thoughfully. After a moment, he sighed and shrugged. “I dunno. But I'm sure I'll think of something soon.”

The younger was very disappointed in the lack of plan Trunks had really thought up, especially since he shot down most of Goten's ideas to begin with. Deciding that perhaps it was just all talk, he decided to switch subjects. “It's getting late. Maybe we should go home before we get in trouble.”

Trunks stood up, and Goten mirrored him, each taking a moment to dust themselves off. “Wanna come over? I'm pretty sure Mom won't care.”

“Nah. My mom wants to make sure we have a family dinner tonight.”

Trunks frowned briefly, then shrugged nonchalantly. “Too bad. I got Shawn of the Dead on DVD. We'll watch it tomorrow or something.”

Goten nodded, mostly because he had never heard of that movie before and, therefore, was in no hurry to see it. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

"Wait! Before you go, Goten..." Goten stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at his best friend. "It's Kame _hame_ ha."

“Shut up."

And, in a flash of wind and light, they were gone.

&&&

“Goten, go see if your father needs help in the fields. He's taking an awfully long time out there.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“It's yes, mom.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Goten took to the sky just as the sun was beginning to set in the west. He was usually sent off with a lunch box for his father, but his mother insisted that he bring Goku home for dinner that night. Of course, as always, he did, but his mother always made a point of it in case Goku had other plans.

Their youngest son was probably her only weapon against the fight-craze Saiyan; Goten could feign crocodile tears better than anyone knew, and Chi-Chi was not only confident in that, but she was also confident that Goten was more likely to listen to her than Goku. (Not necessarily out of favouritism but simply because Goten also had a strong desire to share a family dinner with a whole family.)

He touched down on the radish fields and spotted his father just at the end, gathering part of the harvest in two large baskets.  
“Daddy!”

Goku glanced up from his job and waved wholeheartedly. “Goten! Just the boy I wanted to see!”

Happily, Goten sprinted across the fields to his father's side, skipping once, and stopping just before he barreled into the baskets of radishes.

“Can you carry one of the baskets back home? It'll be too awkward to carry both of them.”

“Okay!” The youngest Son put both hands on the basket and started into the sky then stopped. “Dad, I can't see very well. The radishes are in the way.” He looked around to see how far he was blinded, then looked at Goku again, who had grabbed a basket and joined Goten in the sky. His vision was perfectly clear, for the radishes were only up to his chin.

“Try carrying the baskets by your waist. Lower your arms, Goten.”

The boy lowered the basket. Then he whispered, “I still can't see.”

Goku laughed, shifting the weight into his arm so he could pat Goten on the back. “Maybe you're a little too short for the job yet.”

“Ah, no I'm not! I can sense Gohan from here! I'll just follow the Ki.”

His father shifted the basket to both his hands and nodded. “Now that's using your head! C'mon.” Slowly, so they wouldn't spill the radishes, they set off for home.

For the most part, their trip home was quiet, with a bit of small talk to pass the time followed by comfortable silence. Just as home was in sight, Goten asked, “Dad, do you think you can train me an' Trunks?”

Goku flinched visibly at the question, dropping a few radishes to the forest animals below. “Train you!? For what?”

“Um...” Goten remained sheepish, and he wished he could see beyond the radishes so he could have an excuse not to look at his father. “Well, last time, Trunks an' me weren't very good help in defending the Earth 'till you an' Vegeta got there. We wanna be able to help save the world next time in it's danger!” Finally, he turned to Goku, who just stared with a cockeyed smile on his face.

“Well... I can't quite train you right now. Vegeta an' I are leaving to train with Whis tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!?” This was worse news that he was expecting. Perhaps he would understand a no, but the fact that his father was leaving (again) really disappointed him. “Okay...”

The look on Goten's face was not suited for him; Goku actually felt pretty bad, but it was something that needed to be done. A quiet moment of thought, then he gently tapped his fist against Goten's shoulder. “Tell ya what. I'll spar with ya a bit tonight if ya like.”

Immediately, Goten face lit up and he nodded vigorously. “Yes, please!”

They set the baskets of radishes in the storage and headed indoors for dinner. By this time, the sun had completely set and the stars had come out, a beautiful sight to behold from their living room window.

Currently, the four members of the Son family were sitting at the table, pushing food onto their plates; Goten and Goku a little more quickly than Gohan or Chi-Chi.

“Gohan,” the father said quickly, almost suddenly, after a moment of silence in eating. “how's training with Piccolo going?”

“Great!” Gohan swallowed the chicken in his mouth quickly so he could speak more clearly. “I'm finally able to go Super Saiyan 2 without putting too much stress on my body. It took way longer than I would've expected to get back to this point, but Piccolo says my power should come back to me quicker after this point.”

“Awesome!”

“Please,” Chi-Chi began, just before taking a bite of her own food. “We don't really need this talk of fighting at the dinner table, now, do we? Gohan, I wanted to ask you about the flowers you picked for the wedding.”

Gohan was almost more excited to talk about this than his training. “Videl and I decided on a yellow Hibiscus to match the theme. They should be ready in about three weeks.”

“Three weeks is an awfully long time,” Goku commented. Then again, he wasn't exactly familiar with these sorts of things...

“No, it's fine,” Gohan insisted. “The wedding isn't for another month, anyhow.” His attention turned to Goten, who hadn't even been paying attention to the conversation all that much. “How 'bout it, squirt? You still up for being the ring bearer?”

Goten looked up with a mouthful of food and tried his best to smile. “O' coursh!”

“Goten! Manners!”

“Shorry, Ma.”

“Goodness. You're as bad as your father.”

Goku's back immediately straightened at the comment, and a momentary lapse of judgement in an attempt to defend himself, forgot to swallow. “Wha'!?”

“Goku!”

“Whaa, I'm sorry!”

“What am I ever going to do with you?”

“I said I was sorry...”


	2. A Very Bad Idea

At least the weather was nice, especially for such an early morning. The meadow was lush. The wind was cool. But none of it was enjoyable with a stomach grumbling from the lack of nutrition and aching bodies from walking for so damn long.

Currently, Mai was resting against a rock, trying to force herself to take a short nap, even if it would only be mere minutes before she would have to get up again.

“This is too much,” Shu whispered, staring at the ground. “How do we know when we find the Dragonballs again, someone else won't just take them away from us?”

Pilaf scoffed, trying to keep up a strong front, even if he was too tired and hungry to do it well. “It doesn't matter! We won't let anyone walk all over us any longer. If anyone tries to take the Dragonballs from us, Mai will shoot them and Shu, you cut them down.”

A whine escaped the lips of the girl against the rock, just thinking about pulling out her gun was exhausting. “I don't wanna fight anymore! I can pretend to be some rich kid's girlfriend and get his money, right?”

“Maybe I can pretend to be a dog and someone'll take care of me...”

“Imbeciles!” The two henchmen jumped visibly at Pilaf's sudden snap. “This is the storm before the calm! This time, for sure, we will become rulers of the world! Or, at least, have a lot of money to retire with at such an early age. Eternal youth! Just think; no pretending just to have money. No taking orders from anyone; no being stepped on any longer! Good things come to those who wait, third time's the charm, all that bullshit. We have to keep moving!”

Mai and Shu looked at each other, not at all motivated by the speech, but they hadn't a clue what else they could do. “Fine,” they said in unison.

“Now, let's go!” Pilaf stood, turning and bending over to pick up his bag. “The next Dragonball can't be far from here...”

“Trunks, look!”

“Who's looking at my underwear!?” The tiny emperor jumped up and spun around, greeted with the appearance of two more people to the collection of tiny rejects. “I... What?”

The boys descended from the sky and touched ground between Mai and Shu. Trunks awkwardly waved at Mai, who was just absolutely dumbstruck. “I didn't know you were in the area, Mai,” he laughed, albeit uncomfortably.

Goten didn't seem to pick up on the unwilling undertones in his voice and just continued on naturally. “It's kin'a funny we ran into Trunks's girlfriend while were flying by. We thought we would come say hi!”

Pilaf, Shu, and Mai all shared an unnerved expression, then forced themselves to grin happily. “Yes, we were thinking the same thing!” Pilaf insisted, stepping forward. “We were hoping to come visit you after the... uh, was it a birthday party?”

“Yeah. It was my Mom's birthday.” Trunks scratched his head. “Though, she didn't exactly tell anyone how old she was turning...”

Mai stiffened. “Well, it's rude to ask a lady how old she is, after all. It _is_ a secret.”

Trunks, as though, he hadn't heard a thing, asked, “How old are you, Mai?”

“Didn't I just tell you it was a secret!?”

Her 'boyfriend' was simply more puzzled. “But you can't be that old! You don't look any older than Goten and I.”

“I _said..._ it was a _secret_.”

“You guys don't look too well.” All attention was diverted to Goten for a second. Then, all of a sudden, Shu's stomach growled loudly. Everyone looked to him then, all exchanged awkward glances for a moment. “Why is it whenever we see you, you guys are hungry an' dirty?”

Pilaf laughed loudly, but it was Trunks who spoke next; “Do you guys wanna come over and eat?”

A silence.

“Yes.”

 

&&&

 

They each took a shower, borrowed a change of clothes, and currently were enjoying an arrangement of food.

“Mom made this all for Whis,” Trunks began, taking a bite off a turkey drumstick. “but I think she took him out to eat instead, so we can eat it, no problem.”

Pilaf stopped for a moment (which was doable now that his stomach wasn't trying to consume itself), to ask, “Who's Whis?”

“God of Destruction Martial Arts Teacher, or something.”

All three of the former bandits nearly spat out their food. “The God of Destruction's _Teacher_!?”

Goten nodded, proceeding to speak with his mouth full. “Yeah! Our Dadsh are trainin' under Whish, too.”

Once again, food was nearly lost in shock. Then, slowly, they came back to and continued to eat, albeit much slower this time. “So, your Dad's pretty strong, right?” Mai questioned. “You've gotta inherit some of that, too.”

The Briefs boy nodded. “Yup! I'd say I'm pretty good. Better than Goten.”

“Hey!”

“Though, I have to ask,” Trunks's attempt to change the subject. “what were you guys doing out in the middle of nowhere like that? You could die, you know.”

Shu, without missing a beat, answered, “We're looking for the Dragonballs!” Immediately, he was met with a fist upon the back of the head from Pilaf. “What!?”

“They don't need to know that!”

“Why not?” Goten, for a moment, set down his food. “Maybe we can help--”

“What did you guys plan to wish for?” (Goten glared at Trunks for almost completely cutting him off.)

“Five hundred million zeni!” Mai cheered, almost throwing her utensils in the air. She was also smacked in the back of the head by Pilaf.

Trunks and Goten's eyes opened wide for a minute, followed by equally big grins. “That's a lot of money!” Goten chirped, suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation than before. “What're you gonna do with it all?”

“Live like kings!” (Shu and Mai glared at Pilaf for being so suddenly hypocritical.)

A moment of daydreaming from the visiting party before they returned to eating quickly, trying to quickly eat their meal. Then, curiously, Mai stopped and glanced up at Trunks. “Hey, what would you wish for if you had all the Dragonballs?”

“Well...” Trunks's eyebrows furrowed together, scratching his cheek in thought.

Pilaf leaned over to whisper to Mai; “What's he gonna wish for? He has everything.”

“I want to be as strong as my Dad!” Beside him, Goten nodded excitedly.

Mai frowned, as though the wish wasn't all what she expected, but pressed on. “Why? You're strong enough already, aren't you?”

Solemnly, Trunks and Goten glanced at each other. “Well,” the latter began. “not really...”

“Last time the world was in danger, Goten and I weren't much help.”

“We have something called a Fusion Dance! And when we do it, we become a much stronger person.”

“But it only lasts 30 minutes. And last time, the time was up before we had a chance to really participate in the fight.”

“We couldn't do anything. It was really embarrassing... And scary.”

There was a moment of silence. Mai and Shu were almost sympathetic, Pilaf thought the whole thing was stupid. The world had been saved, hadn't it?

Shu sighed and played with the food on his plate with his fork. “Too bad you couldn't wish for your fusion to be longer.”

A second more of silence and then Trunks jumped up onto his chair and slammed his fists on the table. “That's it!” Everyone jumped at the suddenly realization; Goten nearly fell of his chair. The older boy turned to the younger and announced, “We'll get the Dragon to fuse us _permanently_!”

“ _What!?_ ”

“That's not at _all_ what I meant!”

Goten's expression was pure horror at the thought. “But I _like_ being me! I like having you for a best friend. I don't wanna be Gotenks _forever_!”

All of a sudden, the Briefs boy was pleading. “But remember what happened last time? Our Dads almost did come in time to save the world. If we hadn't lost our fusion, we would'n't've needed them. Piccolo would have survived. Goten, do you remember? Gohan was almost killed, too!”

The memory of that day was frightening, and it was beyond evident on Goten's expression. He glanced down uncertainly at the floor.

“That-- That's a great idea!” Everyone turned to Pilaf, some more surprised than others. “I believe that Trunks has a great point. Permanent fusion is the way to go!” Shu and Mai leaned over, equally disapproving of the short villain. “Oh, don't look at me like that. This'll be in our favor if we play our cards right.”

“We'll help you collect the Dragonballs!” Goten announced suddenly, standing quickly. Trunks stood straight, turning to face the visitors as well. “We'll get your wish granted, and then we'll have the Dragon fuse Trunks and I. Then, the world won't ever have to worry about being in danger again.” Behind him, Trunks nodded uncertainly.

Pilaf stood triumphantly on his chair. “Perfect! We'll set out as soon as possible!”

Half-enthusiastically, the team pumped their fists into the air. “Yeah...!”

 

&&&

 

In a whole Universe parallel to the one known, in a galaxy beyond the reaches of life and light, there was a large, dark castle and inside that castle was a long, dark hallway in which two dark figures collided.

“Watch it, fuck face!”

“The hell did you call me?”

“You heard me!”

And this went on for a while until they came to terms with what occurred and began to walk down the hall, silently. There was impossibly big purple flames upon black torches that lit the way along the walls and a large dark red carpet that guided the henchmen down the corridor.

Finally, they came upon a large set of black doors. Simultaneously, they knocked.

“Come in!” a voice rang from the other side. The double doors opened and revealed a bright white and gold room. In the middle, a figure was smoothing out a bright blue sheet on the throne in the middle of the room. He was humanoid for the most part, save his skin was a shade of ivory unusual for a human. Most definitely because he was not. A gecko-like servant awaited his orders beside the door. “Ah, what a drab place, is it not? I thought I would lighten up the place a bit.” He turned and grinned upon seeing the his visitors; aliens of their own caliber. They were humanoid, too, in terms of anatomy, but strong resembled snakes in their skin and eyes. “Ah, my girls! Amai, Sawa... Isn't it a pleasure to see you? I hope the Lord doesn't mind my redecorating.”

Amai placed a hand on her hip, gesturing to the place. “This place used to be owned by the King of the Kogumi people. They hated the sunlight; it only made sense they made their homes completely light proof.”

“Ah, who cares? It's my castle now.”

Amai and Sawa glanced at each other uncertainly, then Sawa held out a paper in her hand. “Mr. Rosuto, the Lord has a new mission for you.”

Rosuto spun around, visibly upset. “So soon?! I had just settled in!”

“The castle isn't for you, ya know.” Amai snatched the paper from Sawa and stormed over to him. “Besides, you'll enjoy this job. The Lord wants you to go to Universe 7. There's rumour that Earth still exists there. We need all the natural resources that you can get.”

Rosuto scowled and took the paper from Amai, never leaving her gaze until the paper was successfully unfolded. He read over the paper and smirked happily to himself. “As long as the Lord minds that there will be nothing left when I'm done.”

“We don't care what you do, just as long as you bring back plenty of resources.” Amai turned, returning to her place beside her partner. “Otherwise, Earth is yours.”

With this, Amai and Sawa left the room with the double doors wide open.

Rosuto stared at the paper in his hand before grinning to himself. “Forget this place. Gureko!” The servant by the door jumped and hurried to Rosuto. “Ready the tropes. We're off to Universe 7 at this instant!”

“Of course!” And Gureko was gone, leaving Rosuto in the room on his own.

For a moment Rosuto was still, then he turned and tore the light blue cloth from the throne. “Powder blue is too gauche, anyhow.”


End file.
